


Frustating.

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Summary: Toko slips up while protecting Komaru.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Frustating.

**Author's Note:**

> haha hurt/comfort go brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

There were many close-calls during her companionship and friendship with Komaru Naegi. Sometimes Komaru missed a bullet and the Monokuma got too close, sometimes she tripped down and took a little too long to get up as the Monokuma loomed over her, so many Toko lost her count.  
  
  
But she always managed to save Komaru due to her quick thinking.  
  
  
She would often berate her friend, '' You have to be more careful !'' often escaped from her mouth. And Toko always was met with that intoxicating smile and awkard cheek scratch, along with a nervous chuckle. It made her stop in her tracks for a split second, like the gesture was forcing her to stare before Toko instantaneously brushed whatever **_'' irrational ''_** even considered to show up.  
  
  
It was infuriating.   
  
  
And this unwanted, desirable feeling only spread trough more in each and every day. But the twisted version ideology of '' Fake it until you make it '' encouraged her to keep such ideas buried deep and caged with the world's most resistant lock. She was indebted to Master Byakuya and Byakuya only. It had to.  
  
  
She can't know.  
  
  
If she figures out, Toko might aswell die.  
  
  
'' Toko? ''  
  
  
'' Huh? ''  
  
  
'' Are you ok ?'' Of _course_.  
  
  
'' Yeah, d-duh. Anyway, lets go break some monokumas. ''  
  
  
'' If you say so! Oh, wait! ''  
  
  
'' ...? ''  
  
  
Toko's vision followed the slightly shorter girl, only for her to get out of her reach, and come back with coats. Oh, yeah. It had been almost an year of their misadventures in Towa city. It was only a matter time until winter came to make their jobs even more difficult.  
  
  
'' Right..! '' Toko grabbed the coat, slipping her arms in, while Komaru made small talk towards her.  
  
  
'' Are you sure you're ok? You seen kinda out of it lately..''  
  
  
'' ... H-How so?''  
  
  
'' I don't know! Sometimes you just seem to space out? And its not like when you think about Byakuya..'' She paused, slightly furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
  
'' ... You kinda look sad in a way?? Frustated?? I don't know if its me over analyzing..'' She tugged at her own coat in frustation.  
  
  
'' What? No... you.. you definitely are imagining things.. As expected from an airhead like you..''  
  
  
'' Wh- No i'm not! Hmph! ''   
  
  
Komaru shook her fists around slightly while pouting. ~~Cute~~ Truly infuriating from Toko's point of view.   
  
  
'' Well, lets go then, after all, the Monokumas aren't going to break themselves.''  
  
  
'' Ah, right! '' She interlocked both of their arms together, which unfortunatetly, makes Toko at her. Hopefully her glasses will get foggy so Komaru won't have to catch Toko staring at her.  
  
  
It was driving Toko mad.  
  
  
But much to Toko's luck, before she said anything dumb that might ruin her, a Monokuma showed up a few meters away from their apartement building. Great, now she won't have to make any physical contact that might make her go insane. Yes, it was very frustating. So why did Toko instantly felt emptiness the moment Komaru pulled away from her and went to battle the Monokuma.   
  
  
Focus, Toko.  
  
  
She looked around. It wasn't any Monokuma, it was a siren Monokuma. And of course it summoned a bunch of Monokumas, all types and shapes. Thankfully there weren't any Junk or Beast Monokumas around for their dismay. She grabbed her taser, already preparing to press it against her temple until-  
  
  
'' AAGH! ''  
  
  
It all went too quick. In a second, she was feet away from Komaru who was basically pinned under the Siren Monokuma, and in the other, She was the one over Komaru, even going to the point of using her alter's scissors, who were now digged brutally onto the Monokuma's left eye. She stared at her companion. Komaru was '' okay'', with a mild gash onto her arm. The ache on her heart swayed once she saw the wound was treatable.  
  
  
So why did Komaru look at her with such horror?  
  
  
'' Wh- What?─''  
  
  
That's when she felt the pain. That's when Toko began to notice everything about her surroundings. The wetness dripping down her back and the red blood being absorbed by the coat and blazer, her blurry vision, the dark corners in her vision threathening to overtake it all. On how when she collapse to the ground besided her on the snow Komaru immediately rushed to destroy the remaining Monokumas, and then took her inside the apartment building.  
  
  
Great, just great.  
  
  
Toko's body went immediately stiff when Komaru picked and carried her. She was fighting against passing out. Because if she does die, she doesn't want to see Komaru's nearly crying expression looking directly at her. She was placed on the bed, gripping the sheets while she faceplanted onto the as some sort of way to tell Komaru that she was awake.  
  
  
She can't die.   
  
  
Not now.  
  
  
God fucking danmit.  
  
  
''.. Oma..ru..''  
  
  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
  
  
Toko layed on her side on the bed, constantly battling with her messy hair to not get in the way of her face. Thankfully, she did infact survive, now with some.. precautions. Bandages covered her back, some stained with red. Did she feel useless and vulnerable like a sack of potatos? Yes. Is she concerned about Komaru? Yes. Does she want to die due to the agony? Hell yes. Altough she supposes now Komaru will be in less danger now she had to take care of herself.  
  
  
Speak of the devil ( Or angel? ).  
  
  
'' Omaru?''  
  
  
''.....''  
  
  
'' ... Komaru? ''  
  
  
''.. Sorry, i'm just not feeling well..''  
  
  
'' O-Oh, is it the arm? ''  
  
  
'' Wh- Look at you! You don't need to worry about my arm, especially since its practically fine! ''  
  
  
'' ..... ''  
  
  
''...Sorry, Sorry.. ''  
  
  
Komaru plumped down onto the bed beside Toko as she let out a sigh. Facing directly towards Toko's wounded back. Only few were visible from Toko's tank top, but it still brung her overwhelming amounts of guilt. Attempting to change the subject, Komaru passed an item to Toko over her shoulder.  
  
  
'' I found you glasses when i checked outside.. Atleast they weren't broken.''  
  
  
Toko grabbed the glasses, blinked a couple of times, and nodded in gratitude. Unfortunately it couldn't brush away the subject for long, as Komaru went back to staring at it intensely, knitting her eyebrows.  
  
  
''.. Does it hurt? ''   
  
  
She hesitated before tracing her fingers over the bandages. They barely touched the bandages.  
  
  
''.. Yeah, k-kinda.''  
  
  
Komaru immediately pulled away. She couldn't handle more guilt, no. She would break down if she did. She awkardly and slowly moved so that she was technically spooning Toko, but nowhere in contact with her back. Toko was fairly shocked when Komaru buried her face onto Toko's nape. And as much as she wanted to deny, Toko appreciated the comfort.  
  
  
'' Mmsorryf..''  
  
  
Komaru's voice sounded like she was crying, or about to.  
  
  
Toko immediately turned around, despite the quick motion causing.. a lot of pain, she ignored it. Komaru still hid her face, the nape being replaced by Toko's collarbones.  
  
  
'' H- What?!''  
  
  
Toko wasn't good at comforting herself, that was clear. But at these circustances.. an exception simply had to be made. Komaru gripped softly onto Toko's top, whom gently raised Komaru's faced to her owns by her chin. Toko din't know what to do, she simply going by her gut feelings. Komaru avoided eye contact, not wanting to sound stupid to _her_ out of all people.   
  
  
'' It's just- if i had.. been more careful- you wouldn't have to be laying here- and you always say ─''  
  
  
Komaru was silenced ─ more exactly shushed ─ by Toko.  
  
  
'' It wasn't your fault Omaru. It isn't and never will be.''  
  
  
Toko cupped Komaru's face, dying internally. She paused to think of correct ways to word her sentence. A bit of suprise came when Komaru instaneously held the hand in which Toko used to hold her ''friend's'' face.  
  
  
'' Besides, if anyone's to fault.. its those danm Monokuma kids.. ''  
  
  
'' It's not their fault..'' _Sniffle_. '' They're brainwashed and..stuff.''  
  
  
'' Yeah y-yeah..i know..''  
  
  
Toko gently stroke Komaru hair with her other hand, much like how she did pre-big bang monokuma fight. Komaru went back to covering her face onto Toko's chest, wrapping her arms around her waist absent mindendly.  
  
  
No words were spoken as the writer held her companion, hoping that they can find solace in one another, and perhaps that she finally can get certain feelings that welled up in her throat, just waiting to be declared to the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
